fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Jojo
'Mojo Jojo '''is a Supervillian, and the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls and its anime spin-off, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. He serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad-scientist, whose main goal was to destroy the The Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo City), and conquer the world, in that order. In ordered to do this, he had spent much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. Which normally came in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the father and creator of the The Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the The Powerpuff Girls first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and is arguably their archenemy because he has lied to them and used the girls' powers to build his lab on the Townsville volcano. In the end, the girls fought against the onslaught of monkey madness and defeated Mojo Jojo. Appearance and creation Mojo is closely associated with the The Powerpuff Girls, being partially responsible for their creation having the same creator. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were born, Professor Utonium had lost his interest and/or attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him. With new found intelligence, he donned a tattered overcoat with a partially shredded scarf and a paper bag to cover his brain and ran away, setting his home up in an alley. Spending time on the street by himself with no one to care about him almost immediately turned him cold and emotionless providing a motive as to why he would care to destroy Townsville and conquer the world. He doesn't always do this or makes plans related to this as in one episode he fell asleep while doing nothing but reading a newspaper (but was still beaten up due to circumstances beyond his control). Mojo is shown to have a civilian life despite his criminal activities; he is often shown walking around Townsville without any citizens running in fear, and even buys groceries legally. The girls also tend to treat him as a friendly neighbor, often coming to his house to ask for favors without attacking him. He was both responsible for the accident that resulted in the girls' creation as well as his own mutation, as well as Professor Utonium's desire to create the perfect little girl. He is frequently referred to as a monkey, by himself and others (in reality, chimps are apes, not monkeys). Mojo is disliked by other monkeys and apes, who think he gives them a bad name. Mojo Jojo has been featured five times in the closing "So once again, the day is saved" sequence (including the episodes Telephonies and Get Back Jojo), making him the second largest day-saver in the series after the girls. In Child Fearing Mojo is shown to be a great and rather artistic Japanese chef. Another of Mojo's hobbies are building ships in a bottle and other scale models, such as the model of Townsville he constructed in What's the big idea? to plan his crimes. He is also known for his unique mode of speech. He has pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long blue tunic, and a long purple cape. He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. His exposure to Chemical X led to his brain growing to a ludicrous size, outgrowing his skull and necessitating the helmet to cover and protect it. He has saved the Earth before, when a giant alien overlord had come to destroy the entire planet and force the human race to surrender their pride and bow down to it, Mojo became so stressed over the alien copying all of his plans and crushing his dreams that he brutally attacked the overlord with his karate-chopping skills and finally slammed him with a really thick bread loaf before forcing the alien to admit he was the most evil by grabbing hold of one of its legs in which the alien eventually fled in terror, thus saving the Earth. Townsville, including The Powerpuff Girls then praised him and called him their hero, but he yelled out he was EVIL! He tried to remind them he is still a villain, but replaced the The Powerpuff Girls in the heart-shaped ending sequence, where he tries to negotiate with the Narrator. Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule!, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Origin As seen in The Powerpuff Girls movie and the episode Mr. Mojo's Rising Mojo was originally Jojo, the Professor's hyperactive lab assistant who always broke everything he touched, he pushed the Professor Utonium towards a beaker of Chemical X which caused an explosion, mutating his simian DNA, turning his skin green and causing his intelligence and brain to enlarge, growing out of his skull. The Powerpuff Girls movie heavily borrowed the story-line of the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, which was about apes becoming superior like humans and overthrowing their civilization to be Earth's rulers. Mojo Jojo was taking a similar character to Caesar, the ape who started the revolution. Later, in the episode Get Back Jojo, Mojo tried to prevent the creation of the Powerpuff Girls by going back in time and destroying Professor Utonium as a child (unaware that he himself would partially cease to exist.) Not only did the The Powerpuff Girls foil this plot, but the incident inspired the Professor Utonium to take up science in the first place, making Mojo Jojo responsible for the creation of his arch-rivals once again. Likes *The Powerpuff Girls *Professor Utonium *The Rowdyruff Boys *His family *Bananas *Being a scientist *Science *His lab Dislikes *The Powerpunk Girls *Oppressor Plutonium *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Gangreen Gang *Being annoyed *His family being hurt *His lab being destroyed Mojo Jojo Z Mojo Jojo also appears in the anime version of the show, where he is simply called Mojo. He was not a lab assistant in the anime, and as such had nothing to do with the creation of The Powerpuff Girls. Instead he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was made fun of by people and decided to seek revenge on humanity after the light from Chemical Z made him intelligent. He is physically more powerful than the original version of the character, able to fly and lay a dozen punches at one time. However, he acts more thoughtless and childish than the original Mojo does. Mojo frequently displays an immature attitude and makes the most childish flaws throughout his plans. While the original Mojo was portrayed as one of the most competent and genuinely threatening villains in the series, the anime version is more of a rather inept comic relief and is seen by The Powerpuff Girls as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. The anime Mojo also does not repeat himself redundantly as the original Mojo does, instead ending most sentences with saying his name (in the English dub, he often talks in the third person point of view). He also repetitiously questions the girls on why they don't leave him alone apparently thinking that The Powerpuff Girls are the bad guys and not him. He is also the same size as the original Mojo, but tends to wear a mechanized walking suit to make himself taller and more human in proportion to his giant head. The walking suit is never fully revealed in the show, but a sketch from the per-production phase shows what it may look like. Abilities *Advanced engineering and mechanics skills *Given the Girls powers temporarily Gallery Mojo Jojo/Gallery Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals